Un Regalo para Eren
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: Ahora me encuentro frente a un aparador, buscando un hermoso y bello regalo, debe ser algo especial, aunque algo normal está bien, llevo pensando mucho que podre regalarle, estuve preguntando que podría regalarle...Esta historia participa en el "EVENTO DE FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EREN" Del grupo Mi querido Heichou...
**Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3**

 **Diciéndoles que esta historia participa en el**

" _ **EVENTO DE FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EREN"**_

 _ **Del grupo Mi querido Heichou.**_

 **Jojojo es una historia algo rara, tengo que admitirlo, jajaja y bueno recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen son parte del fabuloso mundo de** **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN** **y su querido padre osea el autor es** **Isayama**

 **La pareja que veremos es Levix Eren y lo lamento no hay hard… pero prometo escribir algo hard jejej :3 es un creo que un AU o un OCC (aun no se me que son cada uno pero si me explican doy mejor la explicación)**

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Un regalo para Eren

Una semana más y Eren cumplirá 18 años, es un día más que importante, no solo porque cumplirá 18 años, es el día en que sus padres me prometieron que podría tener una relación formal con él, y tal vez pensarían el hecho de que me pueda casar con él.

Solo una semana más y podre tener su cuerpo entre mis brazos, rodeándolo, sintiendo su calor, mientras caminamos por las calles tomados de las manos, platicando y riendo de cualquier cosa – aunque en realidad él sea él que siempre hable y ría- en lo que la luna nos ilumina y el aire nos roza delicadamente, haciendo que su cabello dance en un vaivén.

Ahora me encuentro frente a un aparador, buscando un hermoso y bello regalo, debe ser algo especial, aunque algo normal está bien, llevo pensando mucho que podre regalarle, estuve preguntando que podría regarle, y bueno las respuestas no fueron tan malas, pero no me convencían del todo, una bufanda, había dicho su hermana, su amigo el nerd hablo sin dudar de un video juego, los inútiles que están con el hablaron de libros, "ese cara de caballo quería morir" la rubia popular se vio tan inocente que dijo que un dulce ya que lo que importa es la intención, el chico pecoso novio del caballo comento que ropa, "Eren es fan de la ropa", la asocial de Annie me comento que Eren estuvo viendo en la tienda donde ella trabaja el nuevo disco de No Name, podría regalárselo, tengo la edición de colección y que aun no sale a la venta, ventajas de ser el vocalista, pero aun así no me convence, la que parece tener un hoyó negro enlugar de estomago, comento que le diera algo hecho en casa, pff, claro como esas mierdas se me dan, podría regalarle un adefesio pidiendo a gritos morir quemado, esa opción en definitiva no me agrado, con mis compañeros de trabajo, la loca de lentes y que por extrañas razones es mi amiga, me recomendó un viaje, ya se vienen las vacaciones de Eren y pues las mías, juntamos nuestros periodos vacacionales para estar un poco mas de tiempos juntos, esa idea me tentó pero aun tengo mis dudas, mi querida y amable asistente Petra recomendó un dibujo, si soy malo con las manualidad no quiero ni mencionar el dibujo, en definitiva no la mate o despedí por que es excepcional en su trabajo y el maldito cejotas y también por raras, extraordinarias razones mejor amigo desde secundaria osea mi queridísimo jefe, Erwin comento un collar, en verdad me jodio la vida con eso, Eren es hombre, no le puedo regalar un collar, aparte de si es homo; sino, no andaría conmigo, pero el no tira a usar prendas del otro género, y no es como que me llame verlo usando accesorios femeninos, pero no es nuestro giro así que solo le estampe un buen golpe en la cara y salí de su oficina.

Y ahora solo llevo cuarenta min frente al aparador viento todos los regalos que alguna vez me recomendaron, los veo con indecisión y un poco de odio, todos son jodidamente perfectos, pero ninguno lo suficientemente especial para poder regalarle a ese mocoso que se volvió tan especial; es algo que él jamás lo sabrá al menos no por mis labios, giro mis ojos con un poco de cansancio y fastidio y ahí, frente al maldito aparador esta una agencia de viajes, y desgraciadamente es la misma agencia que nosotros patrocinamos y con la cual tenemos grandes ventajas y ganancias, oh no en verdad la vida debe de odiarme lo suficiente para poner todas las opciones posibles, bajo ahora la mirada no puedo ver si quiera ese lugar, debo decidir, hasta el momento solo he visto la bufanda, el video juego, el libro, las prendas de vestir; Eren me pidió hace poco una camisa polo de cuadros que enmarcaba su cuerpo, por obvias razones no se la podre comprar aunque se vea jodidamente bien con ella, pero no seré el único que disfrute esa preciosa vista y de ese cuerpo, así que no, no se la podre dar, aunque aun este la posibilidad; el CD jamás dejo de ser una opción, aun no sabe que soy el vocalista y eso que hemos ido al Karaoke y he cantado MIS canciones y el no se ha dado cuenta, no sé si darle un punto a su favor o matarlo por no reconocerme, pero por el momento es mejor así, tendré una gira por el momento y no quiero que se ponga como loco, los celos en Eren son peor que los míos o al menos eso creo, debo considerarlo con más calma el regalo a mi pequeño mocoso, debe ser en verdad muy especial, aun tengo cuatro días más. Me retiro del centro comercial, desganado y derrotado por unos simples objetos.

En la sala de grabación esperando a poder ensayar el nuevo sencillo del grupo, los objetos me dan vuelta en la cabeza, no me imagino ninguno haciéndolo lo suficientemente feliz o que al menos le dé una idea de cuan emocionado por ese día, no solo porque es una bendición el día de su cumpleaños, si no porque es el día en el que hare de mis mejores cartas y poder tenerlo a mi lado con todas las de la ley.

-Hey Levi!- me saluda la maniática de titanes, ese maldito grupo de novatos que se dicen haberse inspirado en nosotros.

-Tsk!- la veo con desaprobación, lo normal para mis pocos momentos afectuosos, solo Eren puede conocer y sacar ese lado de mi, nadie más debe de verlo o si quiera conocerlo.

\- Aun estas de malas por no saber que darle a tu niño especial?- comenta mientras toma asiento en el sillón, cruzando su piernas se pone de manera pensativa- Bien porque no le regalas un viaje a un playa así bien romántica y en su cumpleaños, le das un objeto cualquiera mencionando que mejorara y le muestras los boletos de algún lado?- comento un poco con duda, le costaba ayudarme cuando me ponía en plan de "diva" como ella nombra a mi estado de molestia con la humanidad, osea todo el tiempo.

\- Seria buena opción, pero el problema es a donde lo llevo, que otro objeto le doy?- bien a veces la loca puede tener ideas normales y no perversas, pero el dilema ahora es el que, ya tengo que ahora de que, esto es más difícil de lo que imagine hace un par de meses.

\- Fácil, regálale el disco de colección para fans, el que tiene las firmas, los peluches, los accesorios y demás cosas, mientras que en el disco todos le ponemos un mensaje por su cumpleaños y como agradecimiento por su fidelidad, técnicamente será un regalo de todos para él, pero él lo tomara como tuyo y será un poco más feliz, jajaj a ver si con eso se da cuenta de que su amado vocalista Levi es en verdad su amado Rivaille Ackerman, jaja no puedo creer llevan dos años saliendo y aun no se da cuenta pero está bien, volviendo al tema, después puedes aprovechar las vacaciones de verano o las de puente de clases y te lo llevas a la Playa de Sina o de María, ya sabes son las que están reservadas para nosotros, son lindas, limpies y pues el no ha ido así que podrías aprovechar, o pregúntale si le gustaría ir a algún lugar o algo y tomas la idea como referencia.- había sacado su móvil y escribía con gran velocidad mensajes, era más lo que se tardaba en contestarle que lo que ella hacía en responder.

En verdad a veces está loca, tenía muy buenas ideas, aunque lo del disco, ya lo había contemplado de más de mil maneras, ahora solo tendría que convencer al maldito de mi jefe, que me regala uno de los cinco paquetes exclusivos y de edición única que darán por el nuevo disco, para poder regalárselo, no será nada divertido escuchar sus peticiones extrañas.

-Erwin, tengo que pedirte un favor- entro a su oficina, obviamente sin tocar la puerta, cerrando de un solo empujón, con una expresión más sobria de lo normal, con un tono de voz más frio y seguro de lo normal.

-Levi, por que no puedes ser como los demás, tocando la puerta, esperando a que te permita el paso, y siendo un poco mas no se amable?- evadía mi petición, maldita sea, Hanji hablo, él sabe a lo que he venido, sus ojos y su pose de superioridad y esa forma en la que me ha recriminado mi acto, ya está preparado para hacer negocio.

\- Eso quiere decir que ya lo sabes, así que vamos al grano, dime ¿Qué quieres para que me puedas dar el paquete súper especial edición única de nuestros productos?- me senté frente a su escritorio, cruzando las piernas y los brazos, esta negociación será ms difícil que negociar con los inútiles de los programas el tipo de camerino que nos deberán dar o como quiero que este de limpio mi camerino.

-Bien Levi, bien, hablemos, de esto como personas adultas, lo que quiero que hagas es que el día del lanzamiento del disco, cuando estemos de gira, lleves a tu amado el ultimo día de concierto…- detuvo sus palabras, el maldito tiene algo entre manos, sé que es lo que espera, se lo que desea, su mirada lo dice todo, su pose también lo dice, me hará hacer algo ese día.

-¿Qué es lo que estas planeando, Erwin?- reto con la mirada, sigo sin inmutarme ante su petición, tiene algo planeado.

-Solamente quiero que mientras tu amado este en primera fila y tú en el escenario, cuando estés cantando esta estrofa que es la cuarta: "si aquel cuerpo que deambula sin saber a dónde ir, desea tener un camino que emprender, póstrate ante él, te mostrare como puedo cortar en pedazos, hasta el mismo futuro, si deseas la salvación, arrodíllate ante mí." _(Samayotte doko e yuku sono karada ga Susumubeki michi ga hoshii nara hirefuse yo Kirisaite misete yaru mirai sae mo Sukui wo motomeru no naraba hizamazuke)_ Te le acercaras y le darás un beso, seguido en la última estrofa, antes de comiences a cantar de nuevo el coro, le dirás que tiene permiso de pasar a camerinos, con una voz muy, muy sensual y que la mayoría de los fans escuchen."- maldito, sabía que haría algo así, nada es gratis, y el precio puede ser muy, muy alto, Eren probablemente quiera hablar de eso después y yo podre tener celos de mi miso. Genial lo tenía todo planeado.

-Y si me niego a esa opción?, es demasiado riesgoso y lo sabes…- no puedo imaginarme lo que podría pasar, si hasta el momento no había tenido problemas con esta doble vida, con eso ,será una problemática mayor.

-Es la única opción que te doy, después me agradecerás este acto mientras, ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero te diré una cosa, por ser tu y el regalo es para Eren, al cual apreciamos por muchos factores, permíteme informarte que me he encargado de hacerle un paquete de fan muy especial y quieras creerlo o no es algo que te agradecerá por mucho, y así también puedes aprovechar de tener las vacaciones que deseas con tu pequeño mocoso, Sr. Capitán.- maldito, cejotas, directo, manipulador, controlador. Pero creo saber el por qué quiere hacer esto, quiero lo mejor para ese mocoso.

Doy un largo suspiro, mientras cierro lentamente los ojos finiendo que estoy pensando en la posibilidad, la verdad, no necesito pensarlo, es algo que debo de aceptar,- Muy bien cejotas, para cuando es el próximo concierto y cuando es el ultimo día de la gira? Acepto tu propuesta.- revelo de manera tranquila y resignada, no puedo mostrar otra emoción, será que al fin el mocoso se dará cuenta de quién es su cantante favorito, cambiara algo cuando se entere?

-Comienza dentro de dos días, aprovechare que son las vacaciones de los chicos para que sea el concierto y no surja ningún problema con la asistencia de Eren, te daré un boleto de regalo y tu súper mega paquete de No Name, final Step,- sonríe de manera socarrona, mientras junta sus manos frente a su cara, logrando recargar la barbilla en ella, en verdad mi jefe es un monstruo.

-Espera, me estás diciendo que el día final del concierto es en el cumpleaños de Eren? Ya tenía hechos planes para estos días, no me puedes…- me sobre exalte demasiado, sus planes me sacan de quicio, no puedo creer que se aprovechara de estos días para poder tener un poco mas de publicidad, para tener más venta, aprovechándose de las necesidades humanas, maldito cejotas, esto me lo pagara muy caro.

-Levi, entiéndelo y supéralo, yo doy las ordenes y yo soy el que da los permisos, así que acéptalo y haz lo que te digo, ahora retírate, tienes mucho que hacer, y ten, estos son los boletos, uno para el concierto del 30 de marzo, y estos son los boletos de avión, daremos el concierto en la playa de Sina. Eso es todo ya te puedes retirar.- maldito cejotas lo odio con tola extensión de sus peluquines juntos, lo odio en verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

-"Eren, tengo que hablar contigo, ¿Crees que puedas salir un momento y sin que la molesta de su sobreprotectora hermana salga contigo?"-

Pido mandando un mensaje, veo que aparece una palomita, bien ya se ha mandado, dos palomitas, bien muy bien ya lo recibió, ambas en azul, dos este niño sí que vive de su celular.

-"Si está bien dame cinco minutos, también quiero hablar contigo"

Pasados diez min, sale, cubierto hasta los huesos, su cara se ve roja, su voz suena quebrada, oh no todo menos lo que estoy pensando. No me da beso, me saluda de lejos, en muy imbécil se enfermo, quien se enferma en primavera, y más de gripa esto complicara más mis planes.

-¿Que te paso?- pregunto con un poco de indiferencia aunque el bien sabe que en verdad estoy muerto de preocupación por que las palabras necesito hablar contigo es algo de preocuparse.

-Bueno te quería decir que entre a un concurso para ganarme unos boletos y poder ir ver a No Name, y son para el día de mi cumpleaños, y bueno, quería saber si tu no tenias am… ningún inconveniente en acompañarme?- sus manos temblaban, su rostro se volvía una competencia contra el rojo de la manzana, sus ojos se cristalizaban cual ojo de agua virgen, en verdad como negarme ante esa belleza.

\- Mmm, era lo que te iba a decir, mi jefe me pidió ayuda para estos días y no podre acompañarte perdóname, pero prometo compensarte, al fin de cuentas es un día muy, muy especial y tenemos que celebrarlo.- aun con mucho pesar, decidí mentirle, la verdad, al igual que el rubio del peluquín, tenía mis trucos bajo la manga, celebrare a lo agrande el cumpleaños de mi querido mocoso. –Me tendré que ir mañana.-

-¿Qué? ¿Ya mañana?, no podemos estar al menos un rato juntos?- sus ojos se iluminaban con las luces de la calle, su expresión se volvió triste, decepcionada, me dolía dejarlo así, en ese estado, pero era por una buena causa.

-Si lo sé, pero tengo que empacar, en un par de horas tengo que llegar a la oficina y de ahí nos vamos al aeropuerto- tome sus manos y comencé a hacer círculos en su piel, se sentía fría y tensa, temblaba ante mi toque, sus ojos se formaban pequeñas lagrimas, luchando por no salir, se me rompía el corazón al verlo.

-Te prometo que te hablare, no dejare de estar en contacto, te prometo que daré una gran sorpresa a mi regreso, lo prometo- lo envolví con mi brazos, mientras trataba de calmar su hipidos, en verdad odiaba verlo en ese estado, me partía el corazón mas el hecho de saber que era por mi total culpa, pero ya el día de su cumpleaños cambiaria todo.- Amor, te tengo una sorpresa, se que te va a gustar, es mi regalo por adelantado…- lo separe de mi cuerpo, el frio vacio nos invadió, pero por un momento valió la pena esa sensación, sus ojos aun con lagrimas, brillaban cual niño en una fiesta, la ilusión de sus ojos lo mostraba todo.

-Qué es?, es la camisa que quería? La de cuadros que odiaste cuando la viste?- había comenzado adivinar a lo loco, en verdad por momentos asi desearía que el tiempo se detuviera.

-Mmm noop, es algo un poco mas especial y aprobado por mis celos- comente en un tono bajo tratando de sonar gracioso.

\- jejej tus celos aprueban tus regalos? Jejeje sabes que te amo verdad? Y que jamás de los jamases te cambiaria mi querido capitán.- su boca dibujo una hermosa y honesta sonrisa, su voz era lo mas delicado y alegre que le había escuchado esa noche, su mirada un par de zafiros siendo comparados ante la luz de la noche, en verdad ese niño se había vuelto la luz de mi camino.

Llevaba mi mochila, de la cual saque una caja de mediano tamaño, la condenada pesaba una maldita tonelada, estaba delicadamente forrada con un bello papel gris y verde con el símbolo de No Name, me costó mucho trabajo que me hiciera ese maldito papel, acerque la caja a sus manos viendo como cambiaba a una sorpresa su expresión de amor.

-No me digas que es… esto es… es enserio- me volteo a ver de manera anonadada, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta- Puedo, puedo abrirlo?- todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de la emoción en verdad amo esos pequeños arranques emocionales.

-Claro, es tuyo, me costo, mucho trabajo conseguirlo, pero es mi adelanto de regalo- le deje la caja mientras veía como quitaba el papel con extremada delicadeza, era una pieza única, quito la tapa descubriendo papel china hacho tiras haciendo un detalle de volumen, saco una sudadera, de la banda, era una sudadera oficial con un numero ¡ en la parte de la espalda y en el frente las siglas del grupo, seguido por una taza de la banda, los peluches oficiales para ser honestos los odie a los 9 peluches, en uno estaba la banda con el traje negro, en otro usábamos un uniforme militar y el ultimo era ropa casual, los tres con los ojos vendados, seguido saco una postales de edición de colección y limitadas del concierto y giras anteriores, para que al final llegara al disco con la envoltura rota y una nota en frente, que decía:

 _\- "Eren, nuestro fan #1, nos enteramos de tu cumple así que este es nuestro regalo_

 _Atte- H, M, L, No Name"_

Abrió el acrílico encontrando en la parte interna los autógrafos y felicitaciones de la banda, pensé que reconocería mi letra, pero para mi sorpresa la emoción pudo más que la razón, con eso había perdido la mente de mi mocoso.

Lo vi correr, saltar, gritar y patalear, sabía que eso lo haría feliz y el pago que tuve que dar con el maldito de mi representante y de mercadotecnia valió la pena, pero mi mejor regalo aun no llegaba, el día de su cumpleaños le daré el mejor regalo que en su vida podre darle, claro después de pedirle matrimonio, ese deberá ser la mejor sorpresa pero aun no es el momento.

Después de un par de minutos corriendo cual niño en dulcería, corrió en mi dirección con los brazos alzados, tomando vuelo, me brinco abrazándose de mu cuello y dejando un torpe pero pasional beso, lagrimas de felicidad no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas y un rojo cereza pintaba sus pómulos.

-Amor muchas gracias, en verdad gracias, no pensé que te inscribirías al concierto, yo lo hice pero me rebotaron la solicitud por que según no cumplía con los requisitos eso me destrozo, pero tú, dios amor muchas gracias, pero dime como conseguiste todo- su ojos mostraban la curiosidad que desde el escenario me enamoraron desde esa primera fila, llenos de vida, fuerza, y ahora ese par de ojos me veían a mí de múltiples maneras, me había enamorado, estaba perdidamente enamorado y esa era la prueba.

-Digamos que tuve que hacer un par de favores, para poder conseguir los autógrafos- y la verdad no mentía, la maldita cuatro ojos me pidió que le llevara un helado de los que odio por que manchan todo a su camino, Mike me pidió ayudarle a tener una cita con el maldito cejotas, el chico ya esta grande y necesitaba quien lo ayudara conseguir pareja, no lo imagine,- y bueno lo demás jeje es un secreto de cómo lo conseguí jejej luego te cuento- acune su rostro entre mis manos y acerque mi rostro lentamente, no decía nada, cerró los ojos lentamente, mientras rozaba sus labios, los saboreaba gentilmente, para luego subir de tono el beso.

Nos alejamos un poco para recuperar el aliento, la poesía de su rostro no se podía comparar con las de los poetas, Eren era la letra de mis poesías, también las más bellas lunas llenas que he podido yo mirar y asi nacen las estrellas que completan mi constelación de amar. Le nace un mar con "M" de milagro y puede escribir lo que es mi abecedario para así darme toda la poesía, corregir la ortografía y ayudarme en la lectura en las clases de su piel y acentuarme en la ternura y el placer, poner el punto y aparte al dolor que ya paso y escribir la introducción para este amor. Todo es lo que representa ese mocoso.

-Me tengo que ir, pero te prometo marcarte y estar en contacto- lo volvía a tomar de las manos dejando en los nudillos un beso para terminar en sus labios, era lento y gentil.

Se abrazo de mi cuello y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo como solo el podía hacer, iluminado de nuevo mi camino, -Esta bien, vete con cuidado, mándame mensaje cuando estés en el aeropuerto, y cuando llegues a tu hotel, por favor, y nunca olvides te amo-dejo un beso en mis labios para luego tomar su regalo y entrar corriendo de manera eufórica, en verdad amo a ese mocoso.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron, le mandaba mensajes cada vez que podía, osea a cada rato, no perdería la oportunidad de joder al cejotas, los conciertos como siempre y a pesar de lo repentino agotaron las entradas, los productos en venta, todo se había agotado, esas noches me pasaron fácil y rápido, vacías y frías, me faltaba mi fan numero uno.

El último concierto y cierre de esa gira, lo esperaba con muchas ansias, tenía todo planeado para el final, todo absolutamente todo, sería un día y noche muy especial.

Me asome cual adolescente enamorado, no lo veía, las masas en movimiento no me permitían verlo, ese par de esmeraldas, no las veía por ninguna parte, las luces se apagaron por completo dejando solo las varitas del publico iluminar el lugar, haciendo saber que el final estaba cerca, de entre las sombras salieron Mike y Hanji, tocando sus instrumentos, una mota de humo comenzó a inundar el escenario junto con unas luces comenzaban a danzar desde el suelo, era mi turno, de salir, los acorde estaban llegando a las primeras estrofas, con un traje negro, corbata, camisa blanca y las clásicas vendas camine hacia el centro del escenario.

" _ **Hizamazuke, butadomo ga"**_

Las masas comenzaban a moverse, las luces se movían rítmicamente de un lado a otro para después hacer un círculo y repetirse,

" _ **Kiri saite misete yaru mirai sae mo**_

 _ **Sukui wo motomeru no naraba hizamazuke"**_

Con el micrófono casi pegado a mis labios para dar un tono más grave a la letra, me movía cual pluma al viento, mis ojos que estaban tapados buscaban con desesperación a ese mocoso…

" _ **Yodomu shikai yuganda joushiki**_

 _ **Kono sekai wa dare no mono ka?**_

 _ **Kotae nante wakaru hazu mo nai**_

 _ **Ima kono te de nurikaete yaru"**_

De entre las personas, lo pude ver, con su característica ropa de fan, esa banda en la frente, ese letrero en mano. Sus ojos llenos de emociones su cara de niño en una feria, ese era mi novio y mi niño, la luz de mi vida.

" _ **Kagiri naki jiyuu no**_

 _ **Tsubasa wa kono se ni"**_

Me acerque lentamente a la orilla del escenario, donde él se encontraba cantando a susurros, mientras me veía expectante, no dejaba de ver ninguno de mis movimientos, y no, no deja de verlo, aunque él no se diera cuenta de que nada en ese preciso momento existía más que él y yo, solo nosotros, claro solo en mi mundo

" _ **Samayotte doko e yuku sono karada ga**_

 _ **Susumubeki michi ga hoshii nara hirefuse yo**_

 _ **Kirisaite misete yaru mirai sae mo**_

 _ **Sukui wo motomeru no naraba hizamazuke"**_

Me acerque lo suficiente como para quedar a escasos milímetros de su rostro, el cual se convertía en las mejores poesías que algunas haya dibujado en su rostro, aprovechando que no había letra, acerque mi rostro, mientras llevaba una de mis manos hacia el borde de su happis para poder atraerlo a mí, comencé a subir mi mano y a pasarla por la parte de su nuca, jalándolo aun mas, lentamente nuestras respiraciones se sintieron, el nerviosismo nos invadía, tome la decisión y usurpe sus labios de manera voraz, mordiendo y saboreándolo, mientras el descanso terminaba, me aleje dejando un puente de saliva y a un sonrojado Eren. Para continuar cantando.

" _ **Nante zama da sameta tii kappu**_

 _ **Wazura washii ikareta ruuru**_

 _ **Nani wo shinji nani wo erabu no ka**_

 _ **Kessuru no wa omae jishin da"**_

Retomando mi puesto en el centro del escenario sin alejarme de la orilla continúe la canción, viendo como mi mocoso se quedaba viendo sin moverse, solo ahí parado, tocando sus labios, mientras que sus ojos se acuaban aun más. Solo pude sonreír de manera victoriosa, llevamos tiempo siendo pareja y jamás se dio cuenta, jamás le di pistas de mi verdadero trabajo ahora lo tenía todo

" _ **Yuruginai omoi to**_

 _ **Chikai wo kokoro ni"**_

Ya no podía aparar mi vista de él, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer sin permiso mientras que mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al fin después de tanto sabia el verdadero secreto de mi alma, rápidamente comenzó a caminar a la orilla del escenario, ese pequeño espacio que nos dividía en altura lentamente era rebasado, solo él y únicamente él tenía permiso de pasar esa pequeña muralla.

" _ **Dare no tamae nan no tame tatakau no ka**_

 _ **Ima sono tarinai atama de kan-gaero**_

 _ **Mae wo miro tsuite koi sono hitomi de**_

 _ **Shinjitsu wo mitai no naraba me wo sorasu na"**_

Lentamente me acerque a él estire mi mano y sin dudarlo la tomo, aprensando el lazo, sus labios se movían lentamente, pero no podía descifrar lo que decían, la letra estaba llegando a su fin y con ella mi regalo de cumpleaños, Eren se abalanzo a mi cuerpo aferrándose a mi cintura mientras decía del lado contrario del micrófono cerca de mi oído.- Te amo MI LEVI RIVAILLE ACKERMAN- dando paso al último evento de la noche.

" _ **Samayotto doko e yuku sono karada ga**_

 _ **Susumubeki michi ga hoshii nara hirefuse yo**_

 _ **Kirisaite misete yaru mirai sae mo**_

 _ **Sukui wo motomeru no naraba hizamazuke"**_

Antes de que terminara la canción, las luces se apagaron, fuegos artificiales comenzaron a salir detrás del escenario iluminando el cielo obscuro que albergaba esa noche, figuras eran hechas con la pirotecnia, en las últimas palabras y en los últimos acordes una tira fue lanzada, la cual conforme tomaba altura se iba prendiendo mostrando unas letras y algunas figuras, para el termino de la canción se podía leer perfectamente el mensaje, miramos al cielo mientras alejaba el micrófono y tomaba a mi Eren por la cintura, rozando mi nariz con su cuello, acercándome al lóbulo de su oído, dejando un camino de mis respiración y con la voz más sensual que podía hacer exprese:

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EREN, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI AMOR! -

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 **Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de ante mano m** **e disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción**

 **P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW**


End file.
